Bleach: Free us from slavery
by Jadayking
Summary: " ... He Captured us... all of us... He got all the captains, Lieutenants, some seated members of the Gotei 13, the Visords, Fullbring, Quincy, Arrancars, Even humans with Spiritual pressure... That man tortured us all until we fell unconscious... We all work on a giant plantation, doing work even if we were in pain... All we ask is for freedom... But that freedom... Will
1. Working until they drop

It was a sunny day, like every other day, the sky was clear and the birds flew over the plantation. It had been a year since Everyone with Spiritual pressure were working together on this plantation. Knowing that at the end of the day, they will be in pain. The strong became weak, being threatened to kill someone they love, by the man they now call "Master". The Master was a cruel man, and so was his wife and older daughter, but the youngest two children weren't cruel at all, but actually hung around with the Slaves.

* * *

" Ruki-Ruki!" A girl shouted, It was the youngest child of the master, Her name was Mietsuko. She Ran barefoot on the soft, fertile soil. Rukia Looked up slightly, hearing the name, and began to smile only a little knowing who it was. " Ruki-Ruki!" Mietsuko shouted again with a large smile on her face, " Oh, Hello Mi Mi.." Rukia said. Mietsuko smiled at her as she skid to a stop, " Have you seen Shinji?" She asked, she was excited since Shinji promised her something the last time she saw him. Rukia stood up straight and tapped her chin, " I believe he's working in the corn field today.." She answered. Ichigo looked over and sighed, " You better be careful though Mimi. Everyone in the corn field is being watched today..." He said. Mietsuko looked at Ichigo and nodded her head.

" Tank you Carrot top!" She said as she ran towards the corn fields. Ichigo's eye brow twitched a bit, as Rukia giggled softly. Once Mietsuko ran off, Rukia and Ichigo quickly went back to work. The young girl ran as fast as she could, hoping that she could get to where the Visords were working. She then saw Hachi up ahead. " Hachi!" She called out as she jumped onto him. " Hm? good after noon lady Mietsuko." Hachi said. Mietsuko smiled at him, " Good after noon!" She said as she climbed onto his shoulders and looked around. " Are you looking for Shinji?" Hachi asked. " Mmhmm!" Was her response. She then spotted Shinji and climbed down, " Bye- Bye!" She said as she ran towards Shinji's spot. Hachi waved bye to her as he went back to work.

Mietsuko, as you all can see was very excited. She was promised to learn how to figure out which corn would be good to harvest. " Shinji!" She shouted, Until she was grabbed and her mouth was covered. Her eyes widened slightly. " Shh..." Was what she heard. She looked up slightly to see Kensei. He wasn't even making eye contact, or even looking at her! He was just looking through the corn. Mietsuko removed his hand from her mouth as she whispered, " kensei-sama.." She peaked through the corn and saw Mashiro getting hit with a switch. ( A small tree branch and are painful when hit with.) Her eyes widened watching. " Work faster!" One of the men yelled, " We'll whip you if you don't work faster!" The other man yelled.

Mashiro had tears rolling down her face, having a few cuts on her cheek and arms. " O-Okay.." She stuttered, but when she spoke, that only got her another hit to the arm. She held back the cries of pain. Mietsuko didn't like seeing anyone get hurt, it made her sad. But to Kensei, it pissed him off. He wanted to protect her, but at a cost. If he runs over right now, he would either get whipped in front of everyone at the end of work, cause everyone to work until midnight or tortured by the master himself. But because He is a bit stubborn, he took his chances, " Run and do not look back!" He told Mietsuko. He let go of her and ran over to Mashiro quickly. Before Mashiro was hit again, Kensei punched one of the guys in the face.

" Kensei!" Mashiro said as she turned around. Mietsuko watched instead of run like she was told, her eyes still wide, tears in her eyes, but haven't fell down her face yet. the man that was punched fell to the ground, but the other man, punched kensei hard, causing the weak visord to fall to the ground, holding his jaw. The man who was hit got up to his feet and kicked Kensei hard in the side. " We're taking him to the barn, you better keep working!" He said to Mashiro. Both of the men stood up and dragged Kensei to barn where all the slaves that need to be whipped at the end of the day go. Mashiro cried, and fell to her knees, "KENSEI!" She cried out. Mietsuko sniffled, she backed away until she bumped into none other than Shinji.

Shinji looked down at her, " Hey~ Mietsuko~" He cooed. Mietsuko looked up had him, tears falling. Which caused him to frown. He gently picked her up shakily, since he was still in pain from all the hard work from Yesterday. Mietsuko hugged him tightly, tears finally rolling down her face, " Where are they going to do to Kensei-sama?" She asked him. Shinji looked through the corn seeing Kensei be dragged away and a crying Mashiro. He didn't want to scare her, so he made a Stupid, but funny face, Which actually made Mietsuko giggle. " There we go!" He said. then set her down and wiped her tears away with his sleeve. " They took Kensei... to um.. go take a bath! He always smells bad! and those men didn't like that!" He told her, and she believed his lie.

" Oohhhh!" Mietsuko said, cheered up now. Shinji knew that telling her the truth would crush her mentally, so lying to her was what he had to do. " Are you going to teach me to harvest now?" Mietsuko asked. Shinji looked at her and ruffled her hair, " Tomorrow i will.. It's getting late, and your mom would get worried about you.. plus, that cat woman Yoruichi is waiting for you so she could get you home before the bell rings.." Shinji said. Mietsuko nodded her head, frowning only a little, she looked up at him and held out her pinkie finger, " Pinkie swear?!" Shinji hooked his Pinkie onto hers, " Yeah... Pinkie swear.." He said. Mietsuko smiled wide. " Yay! Bye Shinji!" She said as she ran off. Shinji watched her as his smile faded. Kensei... what did you get yourself into...


	2. The pain

As the sun slowly began to set, and the cold breeze blew through the fields, a bell sounded, meaning that it was of the end of the days work. It was Seven P.M and everyone began heading towards the masters house, knowing they all have twenty minutes before the punishments begin. Today, Nine people have been caught doing things they weren't suppose to and will be whipped as a punishment. Currently in the barn, Kensei was thrown into the barn where the other eight people were.

* * *

" Get in there!" A man said as he threw Kensei into the small barn. Kensei stumbled a bit forward and then caught himself. He stood up straight and glared. As the doors closed, Kensei sighed and looked over at the eight People who were there. On the left side of the barn was Toshiro, Renji, Grimmjow, and Byakuya. On the other side was Uryu, Shunsui, and Kiyone. And in the corner shaking was Lilynette. The eight of them have been put in the barn for all different reasons. Kensei sat down on the ground, looking down slightly, re thinking about everything. He began to remember what happened a year ago, when every thing was normal. That was until the man they now call master, captured them all, starting with the humans with Spiritual pressure and then got everyone else.

The last to get captured were the Espada, Surprisingly, Aizen wasn't Captured, but no one really knows where he is.. No one even knows where Old man yamamoto is, or his Lieutenant.. which is strange. " Captain Muguruma..." Renji said shakily. Renji was terrified at the moment. He has never got whipped or punished in anyway from something he had done. Kensei looked over at the Red hair Shinigami. " What is it?" He asked him. Renji looked at him, " H-How come you're here..?" He asked him. Kensei sighed and looked down, " I punched one of those stupid watchers... " He mumbled. Shunsui and Byakuya looked up slightly and looked at Kensei. " Are you that stupid?!" Grimmjow questioned him.

" If i am, than that means you are two. We are both going to get punished... so we're both stupid.." Kensei mumbled. Grimmjow narrowed his eyes slightly and looked away. " So why are you in here Arrancar?" Kensei asked him. Grimmjow glanced over at him with a 'tsk' But he did answer, " I got Caught trying to escape.." He said. Toshiro looked at him, " You could get your foot cut off for that.." He said. Grimmjow looked at Toshiro and rolled his eyes, " So What..! If i can still run, then I'm fine.." He said. " Actually if you get your foot cut off, it would be hard to run more-or-less walk.." Uryu said. Grimmjow growled a bit, " Shut up four eyes! So what the hell are you doing here anyway?!" He questioned.

Uryu looked away slightly, " I collapsed while working, the watchers kept yelling at me to get up and i just couldn't.. so i was taken here.." He explained. Grimmjow rolled his eyes, " That's just stupid.." He mumbled. Uryu pushed up his glasses and said, " At least i will get less lashes than you.. So, who else wants to tell why they are here...?" " I got tired and was starting to fall asleep.." Toshiro mumbled, he didn't get much sleep Apparently. " I-I was getting yelled at b-because i wasn't working fast enough.." Kiyone said while softly crying. Toshiro frowned and hugged her gently, trying to make her feel better. Shunsui sighed, " I was caught drinking sake..." Was all he said, looking down. " I didn't get all the potatoes that i was suppose to.." Byakuya said calmly, his eyes closed.

Renji rubbed the back of his neck, " I was caught sleeping in the fields..." He said. And that got him a smack to the head by Byakuya. Then they all looked over at Lilynette. Hearing her sobs and wheezing. They could tell that something bad must have happened. Suddenly, another bell was heard and the watchers went into the barn and grabbed everyone. Lilynette was kicking and screaming, wanting to get away. As everyone arrived in front of the Masters house, the nine people who were going to be punished were tied to a pole, there stomachs against it, and there wrist tied to the other side of it. The men put those nine people on there knees and took out there whips. " Now the punishment will begin!" One shouted.

Then the men began whipping the backs of the nine people. Ichigo Closed his eyes tightly, he couldn't watch, seeing Uryu and Renji be whipped scared him. Mashiro watched, crying, she still couldn't believe Kensei did what he did. Nanao stayed in the back of the crowd, tears rolling down her face, hearing the yelps of pain coming from her Captain. Rangiku and Momo were heart broken hearing Toshiro's cries of pain. While Starkk was hiding somewhere, he could hear Lilynette's cries and screams, and he couldn't do a thing about it. Jushiro gripped his own arms a bit, He watched as his best friend and subordinate were being whipped. So much blood... more than he had ever coughed up.

Rukia, had just arrived from the fields, she was late because she wanted to get all the cotton she could and fill her basket. As she walked by the crowd, heading to the checking building, she saw her brother, Byakuya, getting whipped. Her eyes widened as she dropped the basket onto the ground, the cotton falling out. " N-Nii...Nii-sama..." She said shakily as tears filled her eyes. She began walking through the crowd as she headed towards Byakuya. Watching the whipping. She then began running over, " NII-SAMA!" She shouted as tears rolled down her cheeks. She began screaming in horror, seeing all the blood, and it scared her even more seeing renji be whipped too. " LEAVE THEM ALONE!" She shouted. But Ichigo grabbed her and held her back as Rukia screamed and cried.

After a few minutes, the punishment had finally ended and the nine who were being punished had blood all over their backs, tears running down their faces and were shaking badly! and they couldn't stop shaking at all because the pain was so intense! the watchers walked away, and Kensei, Toshiro, Renji, Grimmjow, Byakuya, Uryu, Shunsui, Kiyone and Lilynette were left there to rot...


	3. May I have some more, sir?

As the day went on, and the sun rested on the Horizon, the moon began to rise. The nine slaves were untied from the whipping pole and quickly rushed to the dining hall to have their wounds taken care of. While the Arrancars and Visords brought the harvested fruits, veggies and cotton to the checking building, the others have just entered the Dining hall, pushing candles away, that were on the tables, to make room for the injured, setting them all on the tables, on their stomachs.

* * *

" Hurry! Grab a bottle of Hydrogen Peroxide, Cloths, needle and thread, and bandages!" Unohana shouted as she rushed into the dining hall from the Master's house. Everyone rushed to get everything. Unohana, Orihime and Isane got ready to take care of the nine wounded, and it will be difficult, since they aren't able to use healing Kido. Kiyone, Chizuru, Shuhei and Tesla, rushed to get everything Unohana asked for. As they rushed to get everything, the nine injured people were shaking badly while gripping onto the table. Kensei had his eyes tightly closed while his teeth chattered, this pain was worse than he had ever imagined. Mashiro ran over to Kensei and pressed her hand to his cheek, " You're going to be okay Kensei!" She said to him.

Kensei looked up at her, " M-Ma..." He couldn't say it. It was too painful to talk. " Don't say anything Kensei! Just relax!" She told him. Toshiro had wide eyes, shaking bad and wheezing. His back badly covered in blood with a total of 11 slashes on his small back. Rangiku and Momo sat on the right side of Toshiro, trying to get him to relax, but it was really hard for Toshiro. Renji had the worse condition, with a total of 16 slashes, out of all nine of them, he had the second most slashes on his back, while Grimmjow had a total of 23 slashes on his back, since that was the most slashes someone could get for trying to escape. Next time, he would get his toes cut off one by one, every time he tries to escape.

Byakuya was breathing hard and slow, slowly losing consciousness and losing a lot of blood. Rukia held his hand while crying, " Stay with me Nii-sama!" She said. Scared that her brother would die. Uryu and Kiyone were shaking so bad that they had to be held down. Shunsui couldn't really see, everything was a blur, " N-Nanao..." He said weakly. Nanao rushed over and held his hand lightly, " I'm here Captain.." She said, " I-I'm...s...s...s...so-sorry.." He managed to say. " Don't Apologize you fool.." She mumbled as tears fell. And lastly, Lilynette was crying in pain, she wanted to go home, and wished everything was what it used to be. Starkk walked over to her, he knelt down and gently wiped her tears away with his thumb, " Lilynette... I'm sorry.. This is my fault.." He whispered to her.

once Unohana, Orihime and isane got all the stuff they needed, everyone had to hold down the nine wounded people, as the three woman began tending to their wounds. Screams, cries and yelps came from them all, feeling pain from the Hydrogen peroxide and the stitches. twenty minutes went by and a bell sounded, meaning that super was ready. The tables were cleaned up and the tables were set for Dinner. Everyone, even the nine who were treated, sat at the tables and began eating their food. It was fruit, rice and some kind of beans. ( Honestly i don't know if that is really beans...) The food wasn't good, but they were all hungry, only able to have two meals a day. Breakfast and Dinner. They weren't aloud to have lunch breaks or even stop working in the afternoon.

Yachiru finished her food, but her stomach still growled, She was still hungry. She looked at Yumichika, then Ikkaku, and then Kenny, before getting up. She had small finger less mitten gloves on her hands, while holding her bowl. She walked up to one of the cafeteria men and asked him, " M-May i have some more, Sir?" She was little shaky, because she was scared of him. Always feeling helpless and knew Kenny, nor baldy or feather boy would be able to help her. The man looked down at her, glaring at her, a dark aura around him, " No seconds kid! If we gave seconds to you then we would have to give seconds for everyone and their will be no leftovers for you to have for breakfast! So if you want some more than no breakfast!" He yelled at her.

Yachiru whimpered a bit while sniffling, she didn't want to risk everyone not being able to eat breakfast in the morning, that would mean only one meal tomorrow. She looked at the man, " I-I...I" She was all shaken up. The room went dead silent, everyone looking over at the man and Yachiru. But Kenpachi, Ikkaku and Yumichika watched carefully, the three of them were thinking the same thing. That if that man hurts yachiru, the man would die! Nel frowned, seeing the man yelled at yachiru. Her and Yachiru were now really great friends ever since they were brought to the plantation. " I-I... only..w-want a little more..." She stuttered. " WELL YOU CAN'T HAVE NONE! GO SIT DOWN SLAVE!" He shouted as he was about to hit her.

But, before she could be hit, Someone else stood in front of Yachiru and took the hit. That person was someone that no one would ever expect. " She has done nothing wrong, but ask for a little more food... She is just a weak child... how do you expect her to harvest more food if she doesn't have the strength to do so..?" That person asked. The man looked at him while growling, " then she'll die! and that doesn't matter." He shouted. " If she is dead, then there will be less food to be harvest and soon enough, there wouldn't be enough for you to sell.. so ask yourself... is it worth letting her die?" that someone said. The man grunted. That person who spoke those true words was...


	4. You're worth dying for

It was still dark out. All the slaves were in the mess hall, staring at the scene they have just witnessed. The room was completely silent as A man that no one would have guessed, stood up for the squad eleven Lieutenant, Yachiru. The candles in the room were so bright that the room looked like a fancy hall. Some watchers stood by the door and others scattered around the room, watching the scene closely.

* * *

" Well?" Ulquiorra said. Yeah, it was Ulquiorra who said those words. The man grunted and narrowed his eyes, " w-we can still go without her! Everyone would just have to work even harder than they usually do!" He said. all the slaves grunted. If they could barely handle the work they have now, then what makes the man think they could handle more?! Ulquiorra merely smirked lightly. Which threw off alot of people. " Why the hell are you smirking?!" The man qustioned as he took out his whip, ready to lash him.

Ulquiorra looked down at the young, pink haired girl. Then he looked at the man, " give her some more food, and i will personally harvest all the fruits and vegetables tomorrow." He said to the man. Yachiru stared up at Ulquiorra, teary eyed. Was he really willing to do that for her. If he does that then a lot of them wouldn't have to work tomorrow. But if he doesn't finish the work, then he'll be whipped if he doesn't die before then. " Are you positive you want to do that? if you don't complete the task you will surely be whipped five times more than usual lashes." he said.

Ulquiorra nodded his head. But before he could say anything else the arrancars looked at him, " Ulquiorra..." Yammy mumbled. Orihime looked at Ulquiorra while frowning. She doesn't want him to die, not even work alone for the whole day. Ulquiorra looked at his fellow arrancars. Then looked at the man, " I am sure." He said. Nnoitra grunted, " You idiot.." He mumbled. The man growled a bit. He looked at the other guards before sighing, " Alright! Seconds for everryone." He said. Yachiru was the first to get her meal.

Yachiru smiled weakly and went back to her table and sat between Kenpachi and Yumichika. Ulquiorra sighed heavily and went back to his seat, and sat there silently. His bowl was full anyways. He doesn't really need to eat. Plus, he would prefer souls. Unfortunately, he can't do that here. It would end in someone dear to him getting hurt for something he does. Meaning Orihime. He cared for no one else except her. But he was still willing to save the pink haired shinigami from being whipped. The cafetiria men walked around putting another scoop of Fruit, rice and some type of beans in their bowls.

Instantly, everyone started eating, including most arrancars. " Bunch of savages." The man mumbled before walking back to his station. after the slaves finished their food, Kenpachi, Ikkaku and Yumichika went to Ulquiorra and thanked him for helping Yachiru. It was rather odd seeing Kenpachi thank an arrancar, but he was grateful to know that Yachiru could live another day. She was still very young. So she could die from pratically anything. Sickness, disease, starvation, heat, anything!

" We are in your dept." Yumichika said, bowing a bit. Yachiru went over and hugged Ulquiorra with a smile on her face. Ulquiorra looked down at her, emotionless. He lightly patted her head. soon enough the bell sounded and everyone got up and headed to their appropirate buildings. there were six buildings. One building full of one race. Shingami in one building, Vizards in another, humans in another, but since their were only two quincies ( Sorry not up to date with the manga ) They were stuck with the humans.

But since Ichigo is practically everything ( Sorry for spoilers!) He was put with the Vizards. It was pretty hard to find a place for him, he was a human, a quincy, a shinigami, a vizard and a freakin' fullbringer. But anyway, he was put with the Vizards. That means he won't be able to see his sisters until breakfast. So it really sucked for him. As everyone got to their right buildings, people began getting in their beds. there were bunkbeds with three beds, smallest person on the top, biggest at the bottom. For example; Hiyori would be on top, in the middle would be shinji and on the bottom would by Love.

There were never enough beds so some of them had to share one bottom bed. Sometimes it would be two to a bed, sometimes three. Let's just say it was rather uncomfortable. As the sky was filled with darkness, and candles were lit in the rooms, everyone just laid there in awkward silence. " Hey captain...Do you think we'll ever get out of this place?" Tetsuzaemon asked Sajin. Sajin; on the bottom bed; said. " I am not sure tetsuzaemon. Let's just hope we do." He told his lieutenant. Rukia listened to Sajin's words.

She frowned deeply and laid in between Renji and Byakuya, she asked Renji to lay with her while she laid with her brother. Byakuya was already asleep, he was exhausted and in a lot of pain. Renji laid in that small bed, looking down at rukia, running his fingers through her hair to keep her relaxed. He remembered what happened ealier, her screaming so loud seeing Byakuya be whipped scared him, let alone made him worry for both Rukia and his captain. Rukia was relaxed at Renji's gentle touch. She just watched her brother sleep.

Rukia could tell he was in pain, never again does she want him to get hurt again. " Renji, can you promise me something?" She said to him, not making eye contact. " Yeah. What is it?" He asked. " Promise me... You'll watch over Nii-sama tomorrow." She said, turning to him, tears falling down her pale cheeks. " I promise." Renji said and gently wiped her tears away. " LIGHTS OUT!" A man shouted through a speaker phone. one by one candles were put out as each building was consumed by darkness..


	5. The Master has arrived

( A/N: I have finally finished the manga so here comes the quincy! oh and sorry for spoilers! XP )

As the cold night went by, everyone was still asleep. Everyone except the watchers. They were up early just to either mess with the slaves in their cabins or to wake them up at the normal time which was around 5:30 a.m. A cold breeze went by the plantation as a little light began to rise from the sky. The sun was starting to was time to wake them up...

* * *

" Wake up!" A man shouted as he began tossing buckets of water on the watchers were doing it. Everyone waking up with a large gasp and sitting up quick. " You know the drill!" another man shouted. Everyone got up and began walking outside, standing in two lines, females in one and males in another. The master of the plantation showed up. His name was, Karuno Hitochi. This was the first time in months that the master had come out and view the slaves himself. He walked down the line, looking at them all, before grabbing a hold of Ulquiorra and throwing him to the ground and kicking him a few times. " Damn pest... You might as well give up now and accept your whippings before working by yourself..." He growled.

Ulquiorra grunted when he hit the ground and took the kicks. It was a little painful, but he took it like a champ. Orihime watched him, shaking just a little. She wanted to stop this and protect Ulquiorra. But after what he did Yesterday for Yachiru, and for everyone else, she didn't want to risk anything. Karuno laughed a bit and stopped. " So you'll be working extra hard today, harvesting Fruits and Vegetables... You have impressed me, Arrancar.." He said. " Sir! Sir! We have found them! The rest of the quincies! " A man shouted as he ran over. Uryu and Ryuken's eyes widened. Karuno looked at him, " Are they here now?" " Yes, sir!" " Perfect... bring them to the water room... I will be there momentarily.." He told him. The man saluted and ran off.

" Here are the task's for today! So listen closely! all you soul reapers will be working in the cotton fields along with the Visords! Arrancars will be working to collect Wheat. The humans will be taking care of the animals... and what a lucky day it is for you.. Ulquiorra... when the quincies are done being punished, they will be joining you in collecting fruits and vegetables... And lastly as for the fullbringers... you will be making sure the stables are clean. And when your done, clean the whipping poles as well as the punishment equipment..." He told them all loudly so that they can hear him clearly. " Yes, Master!" The all said in unison, even though they hated saying it. " You're all dismissed! " He shouted and walked away as everyone rushed to do what they had to do for the day.

Karuno walked to the water room, which was a good sized building that could hold a little over a hundred people. He walked inside and saw the quincies there. " Perfect... " He said. The quicies looked at him angrily, only a few of them were calm." What do you plan on doing with us?" Hashwalth questioned. Karuno smirked at them. " Well... I'm going to make sure you're all punished so that you will obey my every command!" He answered. " That's a load of crap!" Bazz-B spat. Karuno glared at him and slammed his foot into his face causing Bazz-B to fall over, his nose bleeding. " Hey! We are not your pets that you can just use for whatever you want!" Shouted Bambietta. Karuno laughed at her words.

" IS that so..." He looked at his men with a smirk. " Mare sure you take time with these batch... they seem... like they will try to resist... restrain them and punish them.. I will be back in a few hours.." Karuno said and smirked at the quincies. " I can't wait to hear you quincies call me...' Master'..." He said before he left. The men smirked as they beat up the quincies. They made sure they were tightly restrained and that they couldn't use their quincy abilities. Then they brought them into a large room. The room had Twelve large tanks, with chairs above them. Twelve quincies were placed in the chairs and constantly being dropped down into the tanks of water... the men weren't going to show mercy to them.. not one bit..


End file.
